


Bath Bombs

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fulff, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, korra/asami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is trying to take a relaxing bath when Korra comes and ruins the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Bombs

Asami rested her head against the back of the bath and a little groan of pleasure escaped her lips as she slid further into the hot water. It was her favourite bath in the house, partly because it wasn’t strictly a bath. It was more like a large ceramic hot tub, which had been filled with steaming hot water and bubbles. She raised a slender pale hand, now flushed pink with the heat of the water, from under the surface, and watch as the steam danced and curled languidly from her fingertips into the quiet air. The sun was beginning to sink low behind the clouds so that the room was flooded with a soft orange light, supplemented by the little glowing tea lights dotted around the room. The soft light, coupled with the intense steamy heat, was making her feel sleepy and slow. She sunk lower into the water so that it was almost touching her chin, humming contently to herself. It was perfect, peaceful bliss. 

Asami heard a loud splash, and screamed as hot water and bubbled cascaded over her head. She sat up and wiped the water from her eyes. Korra sat across from her, grinning wickedly. Asami glared at her, and Korra burst into laughter. She couldn’t help it. Her wife was adorable when she was angry. Especially when that petulant little glower she loved so much was accompanied by a perfectly styled bubble hat, and a set of dripping make-up induced panda eyes. 

“Aw I’m sorry sweetie, did I splash you?” Korra laughed. Asami continued to glare at her and smashed her hand down on the water sending a meagre little splash back at her. Korra laughed again and dodged it. 

“Here let me,” she smiled, and she bent the water from Asami’s face and hair. It was not bone dry, but it would do. 

“Has my make up smudged?” Asami asked, wiping her eyes and smudging it further. Korra chuckled. 

“Come here.” Asami moved closer and Korra cupped the girl’s face in her hands, gently wiping away the smudged make-up. She smiled at her for a moment. Although Asami would never let anyone see her like this, un-manicured and un-painted, she had the most astonishing natural beauty. Her cheeks were flushed pink by the hot water, tiny glittering clear droplets hanging from her long eye lashes, her long black hair bundled up messily on top of her head in a loose knot. She was truly breath taking. 

“How do I look?” Asami asked. Korra smiled. 

“You look beautiful,” she said, planting a soft kiss on her lips. “Always, completely and utterly beautiful.”


End file.
